fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Uley
Jason Uley (うり じゃそん Uri Jason) is a Requip user, known to some as the Midnight Reaper (みどないつ れえいぱあ, Midonaitu Reeipaa), as well as an S-Class Mage. He does not belong to a guild, but is a part of the Decalogue of Blades, where he teaches Physical Combat. He is often seen with Hikari Kaburagi, with whom he shares a bond. Jason's past is shrouded in mystery. It is unknown where he came from, and he does not tell anyone about his life, the sole exception being Hikari, who knows everything about Jason. Appearance Jason bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with raven haie, red eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. He uses his hair to cover his blind eye. He wears a T-shirt emblazoned with the words "Fear Reaper", jeans, and ordinary sneakers. Personality Jason is shown to have a rather quiet personality, and is shown to be rather emotionless, speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. For an unknown reason, he seems to have "chronic lateness" never managing to arrive on time to anything, even his own birthdays. While seemingly having no motivation to do much of anything, he will fight for his group's cause, though he does not consider himself a "hero" of any sort. If anyone is to threaten Hikari Kaburagi, Jason will immediately cut them down. Jason, when not doing anything important, seems to enjoy training others, considering it time well spent. Despite being a powerful mage in his own right, Jason is modest about his abilities, able to heap praise onto others who show skill, and outright stating leadership roles are not for him. History Magic and Abilities Requip: Jason uses Requip, a type of Magic that swaps weapons, armor and clothes at will. Like Erza, he uses his Requip to store armors that he can use to fight with. Sleep Magic: is a Caster Type Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. Jason is capable of using it with his bare hand, and often uses it to put Hikari to sleep when he wants to get some peace and quiet. Thought Projection: Sixth Sense: Due to being blind in his left eye, Jason's reactions in battle are naturally slower on that side. To compensate, he trained to develop a "sixth sense" of sorts, allowing him to feel his enemy's presence, making his left side much less of a blind spot. Enhanced Strength: Jason is shown to possess great strength, as shown when he was training a boy in a sparring match, Jason lifted the body one-handed to throw him across the room. Enhanced Durability: Swordsmanship Specialist: Jason's primary method of fighting is using various swords (or other bladed weapons) in combat against opponents. Due to this, he can be called a Swordsmanship Specialist. While he doesn't use any known style, his fighting method is seems to be attacking the opponent's weapon first, (should they have one) with repeated attacks to the same area, and then attacking the opponent with his blades after the weapon itself has been destroyed. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Intellect: While preferring to fight without much thought, Jason is shown himself to be able to analyze opponents attacks on several occasions and deduce how they work. Equipment Similarly to Erza, Jason owns several armors, each with various special abilities. While he does not own as many as she does, he is skilled in their uses. It is unknown exactly where he obtains these armors. Listed below are the armors shown: Midnight Armor: The first of Jason's known armors, with this, black armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet while a stripe runs across his face. Underneath this he wears a completely black bodysuit. This armor also grants him a short sword, which he slings across his back. This is his preferred armor as it is tight fitting and therefore easiest to move around in. It also affords him special abilities like all his armors: :Enhanced Speed: With this armor, Jason's speed increases, allowing him to keep up with fast opponents with little to no effort, and also outrun opponents should the situation call for it. :Energy Blast: Using the shortsword on his back, Jason is able to fire a powerful energy blast from it. While not especially large and powerful, it is noted to be fast. He can also control it to an extent, splitting it into several beams to take out multiple enemies. Silent Kill Armor: This armor is less like armor than the Midnight Armor, as it gives Jason a long black overcoat that flares out at ragged ends. Under and over this Bankai coat, he wears black and white armor covers his neck, chest, arms, shoulders, moving down his torso to form an x. His right sleeve is missing, and the chain of his new sword encircles his arm. On both arms he wears green gloves and arm covers in the same pattern as the armor on his body. His sword is now a daitō. :Magic Absorption: With this armor, Jason can absorb anything that is made of magical power. He can absorb anything that is "magical", an example would be Natsu's flame. If the object is solid, like Gajeel's iron, it is broken down into energy and then absorbed. Once the absorption is complete, it becomes Jason's own power, a black energy beam. The strength of the attack that is used varies depending on the amount of magic Jason has absorbed. Due to the fact that this is an absorption technique, Jason does not have to reverse the flow and use the absorbed energy as an attack, but can keep it as his own energy to refill his reserves. :Suppression of Presence: The ability that gives the armor it's name, this allows Jason to suppress his "presence" from all those around him, even those who cannot feel someone's presence, it is like he is invisible. This works by putting himself into a state of absolute calm, blocking negative emotions. This ability can be undone by the opponent riling Jason up. Midnight Reaper Armor: The armor from which Jason gained his title, this is one of his strongest armors. With this armor, he becomes draped in a long black cloak, inlined with green cloth. This cloak covers up short black hakama as well as white boots. In this form, Dyan's weapon is now a twin-bladed scythe. The button on his cloak is notable for it's skull design.